LoneStar
by TheNextTitan
Summary: Starfire is presumed dead after a incident at the Bank. Robin and the other Titans are kidnapped. No one is brave enough to save them, all apart from a certain red head. RobStar fanfic.
1. Death Blade

Chapter 1: Death Blade

Jump City Bank was in flames, pillars of fire roared upwards with smoke billowing out of the building. The staff were bound and gagged inside, coughing and spluttering. A figure emerged from the safe, hauling a huge sack of bank notes behind. The flames lit the face of the villain; it revealed a man's face, with a huge scar passing through a lost eye. Mopped black hair fell around his shoulders and he was wearing a red and black suit. Sharp edges caressed his arms, along with huge blades that curved upward at the ends. Even his boots were equipped with sharp spikes and his knee protected had small razors facing downwards. No one knew his real name, but on the streets, he was known as Death Blade.

A small girl was huddled in the corner, as she had been lost in the flurry of people and her mother had disappeared with the rest of them. She was coughing badly and her little pink dungarees with covered with scorches and soot. Her blonde hair was wet and she shook as she stared up at Death Blade. He looked evilly down at her and then raised his hand up high.

It happened in a flash of green bolts and a blur of a cape. Death Blade looked at the spot of where he was about to strike, but the girl was gone. He turned and looked upon a teen with red hair. Her eyes glowed green and her fist was raised.

"No one should harm a small child!" She cried and let the green orb free. Death Blade smashed into a wall, dust and smoke billowing out after him. The fire grew worse and he let out a cry.

"You'll pay for that, my dear!" He roared and he leapt up.

Starfire dodged the blows from the blade and delivered a sharp punch to Death Blade. He paced backwards as Beast Boy rushed in and began rescuing the staff. Raven began summoning pieces of rock while Cyborg began to fire. The girl was safe in Robin's arms, shaking and sobbing, coughing through the tears. Robin was scared for her as he felt her whole body shudder and wretch as her coughs got worse. Starfire was getting angrier and began to pummel Death Blade with starbolts and kicks. He dodged them though and swiped out. The blades ran lines across Star's arms and blood began to trickle from them.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Suddenly Death Blade slashed out. A faint hissing was heard.

"RETREAT, HE'S HIT A GAS PIPE!" Cyborg cried. Beast Boy transformed into a bull and grabbed Cyborg, while Raven tried to get to Star.

"Starfire, hold onto my arm!" She shouted and began to chant. Suddenly there was a blast form the side and Starfire fell into the flames.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin screamed. Raven disappeared, her magic to charged up to stop. There was a sudden cracking noise and the Bank collapsed. Robin set the girl with Cyborg and began to run forward, but there was a suddenly electric charge and he fell down, unconscious.

* * *

I awoke in pitch blackness, pain coursing through my arms. My memory was still flashing with flames, but I had no idea why. I lifted my arms and fired, the green glow shattering the rocks instantly. The stars filtered in, along with flashing blue lights. I heard voices above me and eyes peered in.

"Thank god, she's alive." One of them said, reaching in a hand and smiling. But I felt unsafe, I needed to return home. I used all my strength and shot out of the rubble, leaving to two men calling me name. But as I soared upwards, I heard a catch of news that made my heart stop.

"The Teen Titans are missing along with 5 year old Rose. Starfire is now presumed dead after being killed in a fire at Jump City Bank. Search has begun for her body and also for the Titans. Authorities say it may be the work of Death Blade, the villain who held the Bank hostage today." I let out a gasp and began my way back home, back to Tameran.

* * *

Hello, readers. I apologise for taking off Midnight, but it wasn't going so well.

Hopefully, this one will go well and people will review. I know the last bit is confusing, but most of my stories are. Hvae fun and I'll be back with the new chapter soon.


	2. Battle Suit

Chapter 2: Battle Suit

Robin awoke with a start, feeling groggy and tired. He sat up and rubbed his head, trying to look around. Darkness filled around him, making it impossible to see anything. He tried to squint, but his head pounded so much, it made it too painful. He began to grope round, patting his hands on the floor. Suddenly he grabbed something. There was a low hiss and a pair of yellow eyes flickered open.

* * *

Death Blade watched eagerly as the lost Titan leader fumbled about in the dark on a hidden camera. He grinned as Robin grabbed the tail of one of his sword creatures. He let a low laugh escape him and turned away. Now he faced an unlighted room with glowing buttons and computers. Four men with minimal blade armour sat at swivel chairs, examining the single room with glinting eyes. There was a knock at the door and a man came in. He had short brown hair and was wearing a leather jacket. His fingers were bleeding and he was panting.

"That girl…" He breathed, looking at Death Blade with wide, sea blue eyes, "has powers. She can…"

"Yes, Jackal, I am aware of that already. That is why she is here, under my pressure." Death Blade growled.

"But, Sir, she could easily break out of that cell just by raising a finger."

"Oh, for god sake, I'll deal with her." Death Blade retorted and he pressed a code into the key pad.

The corridor was laid with bright red carpet, which bounced under Death Blade's feet as he walked along it. Only four doors lay on the walls, all heavy metal with thick bolts. Death Blade came up to the last door and pressed another code into the key pad. There was a loud click and he pressed a hand to the door, swinging it open.

The small girl cowered on the bed, wincing as Death Blade shut the door, eyeing her gleefully.

"My, I say young one, you have certainly given my guard a fright!" He commented, standing there with his hands behind his back. The girl didn't reply, only let tears fall away from her purple eyes.

"But of course, being half Kian helps to bring out the worst fears. So, tell me your name, small child and I can show you a world of good."

"Get back."

"Pardon, my dear?"

"I said, get back!" Death Blade looked uncertain as the girl snarled. Her eyes glowed a brighter purple and her hands her clenched in orbs of black lighting. There was suddenly a great rumble and the floor shifted. The girl morphed, becoming a huge wolf. Death Blade simply smiled and raised a gun.

"I see you're tired, let's talk tomorrow." He hissed and fired. A blue beam plummeted into the girl, sending her crashing into the wall. There was a small whimper and her wolf form faded, returning to the small body of the 5 year old. She slumped onto the bed, sleep overtaking her instantly.

* * *

Starfire flew down to Tameran, tears flowing from her eyes. Her wounds stung from the space dust, which had caused her great agony. As the atmosphere passed her, she smelt the familiar smell of homeland. The castled loomed up in front of her, looking proud in the three suns.

As her feet touched the large platform, the great doors opened. Guards came out; looking puzzled along with Galfore, who looked concerned.

"Princess Starfire, why have you returned? Has something happened?" He asked, kneeling down to her height.

"Indeed it has, Galfore. My friends have been taken by the one they called Death Blade." She said, her voice cracking slightly. "And I am unsure of what action I should take. I miss them, I miss Robin." Finally she broke her body shaking as she placed her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. The guards looked so disgruntled as they watched Galfore embrace the sobbing Princess. They walked back in, Galfore following as he tried to comfort a sobbing Starfire.

As night came, Starfire had come back down from her living quarters, her wounds healed by her nurse and in a long purple robe. Galfore smiled up at her. She returned it, though she felt a fresh wave of sadness consume her. Together, they walked down into the private room, decorated with marble columns and long crimson curtains.

"Princess, I…"

"Please, Galfore, call me by Starfire." Starfire said as she and him settled on large sofas.

"Starfire, I am so sorry." Galfore said, looking sadly at her with his eyes.

"Galfore, why do you do the apologising? None of this incident had anything to do with your fault!"

"Yes, I know that, it's just the reason that I hate seeing you so upset. So, I, err, thought of something, something that has not been seen for many years." Starfire looked confused as her emerald green eyes stared up at the emperor.

"Please, continue."

"You must understand, Starfire. This object of war is high above many people's ranks."

"Please, Galfore. If it is something that can assist my friends, I must see it." Starfire pleaded. Galfore let out a sigh and walked along to a portrait of Gigax, the creator of the Tameranain empire. He ran his finger along the bottom of the frame and it slid away, revealing a tube filled with mist.

"Galfore, what is…?" Starfire asked as she walked up to him. He placed a finger his lips and there was a soft hiss. The mist fell away and Starfire let out a gasp. It was a suit. A suit that made Galfore look like a fluffy bunny.

The whole thing was of highly polished metal. It gleamed in the light, Starfire and Galfore's reflections so pure in the chest armour plates. On the shoulders, long thick spikes drew out ward, a larger one above a small spike. The arms were covered in the weird metal and the gloves were also equipped with spikes. Three clear gems glimmered on the suit, one in the chest plates and one on either glove. The boots were a flexible metal, padded with cushioning. Along the side of the battle suit were gadgets.

"This was built when you were the human age of twelve. When you grow, it grows to. A guard shall assist you in using the weapons." Galfore said, indicating at the objects. Starfire was speechless as she placed a hand to the glass. It clenched.

"Death Blade shall pay for what he has done." Starfire snarled.

* * *

Robin let out a yell as the lights flickered on. A huge alligator towered above him. This time, he had no weapons and he was facing a creature that had been tortured among human dreams. There were yells from behind him and he looked round and the Titans were standing there, looking gob smacked at the huge creature. Suddenly it came down, it's weight cracking the ground.

"Robin, grab on!" Raven cried and he grabbed her arm.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She cried. Nothing happened. Robin panicked. Beast Boy flew past them, carrying Cyborg.

"We have no weapons!" He cried. Robin made up his mind in an instant.

"Then we fight it by hand!"

* * *

Well, I think this chapter went very well. It's long,I have to admit that and the bit with teh suit was seriously naff. But, at least I was bothered to do it! Thanks for reviewing and I promise that I'll put up the next chapter soon! 


	3. Don't Be Afraid

Chapter 3: Don't Be Afraid

The alligator lunged, opening its jaws to reveal an array of steel spikes. Robin leapt back and landed beside Cyborg. Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex, emitting a sharp roar and charging at the alligator. There was a rumble as BB smashed it into the wall, dust falling around him. But then a tail whipped out from the dust cloud, smacking into Beast Boy's side, making him crumple. Blood trickles appeared on his side as the tail flashed in the light, revealing bladed fixed onto its scales. It let out a long hiss and rose onto its hind legs.

"Beast Boy, GET BACK!" Cyborg yelled. Beats Boy didn't need telling twice. He morphed into a blackbird and dived downward as the alligator slashed the air.

"Dude! It looks like a Christmas carving knife! We will never get out of here alive! My face will be ruined beyond repair!" BB shrieked as he landed in front of Robin.

"We have to find a way out. Raven, look for any weaknesses in the walls, Cyborg, BB, lets turn this gator into a purse!"

"Hey, even though it's trying to kill us, I do still have feelings about that!" Beast Boy whined.

* * *

Starfire stared at her reflection in her mirror, the battle suit fitting her perfectly. Even though she knew it was not her, she had to wear it, or her friends would die. She needed to end this, free her friends and save young child Rose. There was a knock at her door and the voice of Galfore.

"Starfire, are you ready to begin?" He entered and his eyes stared over her as she turned to face him.

"Yes."

The guard felt honoured to be training Princess Starfire. It was a rare event, it practically never happened! As he saw Emperor Galfore walk across the area of obstacles he had set up, he had a huge surge of pride as he saluted and bowed. Behind him stood Princess Starfire. She looked unsure and slightly scared as she stared at the large guns and nets.

"Please, your highness, do not be afraid. I shall make sure that you are safe and not in harms way." The guard said, bowing to her once more and coming back up straight. The Princess nodded, but the guard could still fell a sense of fear drilling through her.

"Princess, there is nothing to fear. I would not let anything happen to you, neither would, um, please tell me your name young one." Galfore said, on his knee and facing the guard, who saluted once more.

"My name is Morex (more-rex), sire." He said softly.

"Yes, young Morex here wouldn't dare let anything happen to you. Please, do not be afraid of what is to come." Galfore continued, nodding approvingly at Morex. The Princess looked better and she smiled pleasantly at Morex.

"It will be enjoyable working with you, Morex." She said. Morex felt himself go red but he shook it off and replied, "Not as honourable as working with the one who saved us all from Blackfire!" The Princess smiled again.

"Now, she only has today to learn the operations of the suit and weapons. Please proceed with great speed." Galfore said to Morex, who nodded.

"Yes, sire. I shall teach her thoroughly and quickly."

"Good, goodbye now Princess and I shall see you at dinner." Galfore said, patting the Princess's shoulder lightly and walking away.

Starfire gazed after him and then turned to Morex, feeling slightly embarrassed in the suit. Morex, however, was studying a sheet of paper. He strolled round Starfire, muttering things and then folded the paper up and pocketed it.

"Right, you highness…"

"Please, just call me Starfire when Galfore is not around." She said quickly, scanning around to see if there was anybody spying on them. "I do not like that title greatly."

"Certainly, Starfire. I think we should begin with the suit itself, before beginning on the weapons."

* * *

The alligator was hot with rage as it lunged once again, snapping its teeth together with a bang.

"It's gotta have a weakness!" Cyborg yelled, dodging a blow from the tail nimbly. Raven tried to summon her powers and suddenly there was a flash. The alligator recoiled, letting out a roar of pain, tossing its huge head violently and hissing.

"It's eyes." Robin murmured and suddenly he had a plan. "Raven, try doing that again, Beast Boy, become a flying animal and attack its eyes!" Beast Boy did what he was told, for once, and transformed into an eagle. He flapped up, covering his own eyes as another flash burst from Raven. The alligator reared, as though trying to minimize the flashes. Robin as Cyborg couldn't do anything, as Robin weapons had been removed and Cyborg's sonic cannon disabled. Beast Boy swooped down low and extended his claws. There was a sharp hiss and blood dripped onto the floor.

"Now the other eye!" Robin yelled. But suddenly the alligator's tail swiped the ground. Raven leapt up, as did Cyborg, but Robin had been watching the battle to take notice. One moment he was staring hopefully at the alligators head, and then he was pinned to the wall, feeling as though his stomach had burst.

"ROBIN!" The Titans cried, but Robin cried out in a gasp of air, "GET THE OTHER EYE!" Beast Boy soared up into the sky and suddenly came downward, tucking his wings to his sides. His beak plunged into the alligator's iris, smashing it and blinding it completely. There was another long deep hiss and the alligator fell, unconscious to the ground. Its tail released Robin and he sank onto his knees, gasping for air. Beast Boy ran to his side.

"Guys, he's out cold!"

* * *

Well, this chapter was shorter than the last and I must admit, I am rushing things, but I have to get Starfire moving is she gonna save teh Titans. Right, for anyone who was confused about the two men in the first chapter, they are rescuers, not Cyborg and Robin because at that time, they had been kidnapped by Death Blade. May I warn you now, the next chapter (which I have not written, but I hazarding a guess here!) will be confusing. I don't know why, but have a pretty good feeling that it will be, since this is my story and I shall devolp ita little.

Thanks for reviewing and even better with out swearing a lot. It means a lot to me and I shall get no.4 up here soon!

Cheerio!


	4. The Hunt

Chapter 4: The Hunt

Morex looked carefully at the diagrams and then racked the information about the suit in his brain.

"Right, your gloves are equipped with retractable blades, bolt increasers, bolt shields and status communicators." He said. Starfire looked at the gloves and flexed her hands nervously. There was a sudden flash and three blades slid out of the sides, glinting evilly in the sunlight.

"That's good, Starfire! Now, try the bolt increasers. Aim at the dummy over there he said, pointing a limp wooden dummy held up by a long pole. Starfire clenched her fists and raised her hand. Her hand suddenly burst into an orb, far larger than her usual starbolts. White energy crackled round its perimeter, making her whole arm light up. With a small gasp, Starfire released it. Like someone was whistling in her ear, the bolt hurled forwards and collided with the dummy. There was a sudden cloud of fire and a flash of green. Morex raised his eyebrows and stared in awe at the mutilated remains of the dummy.

"Wow that was brilliant!" He said with a whoop. Starfire blushed. "Now, try the shield. If that was good, this has to be great!"

"But, I am of the confused, how do activate the shield?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Oh, err, you have to charge the starbolt and release it at the core of the gem." Morex said, checking the slip of paper. Starfire nodded and raised her hand once more. Green energy glowed around her hand and the gem too. Then the light released, forming a shield of starbolt around Starfire.

"I think you have totally mastered that now. Right, onto your boots."

* * *

"Dude, I think there's someone coming!"

"Great, something else to add to our problems. Hey, I think Robin's waking up."

"Oh, joy."

Robin blinked, his vision adjusting to the dark. He felt as though he had cracked at least a rib as he sat up, groaning.

"Robin, are you ok?" Cyborg's face emerged from in front of him.

"Yeah, just a serious headache and…" He was cut off by a click of a door and light bursting on. A pair of eyes looked evilly down at them.

"You seemed to like the battle with my alligator. But trust me; you won't like it with me."

"What do you mean…?" There was suddenly a scream and a girl was shoved in, her eyes red and a scratch running down her cheek.

"What do you want with her?" Robin growled, getting to her feet.

"Fight me, and I won't make her go through the pain of transforming. Fail, she'll be in pain and I get to cut you all to shreds!" He laughed, the girl looked frightened. As her eyes met Beast Boy, he understood.

"She's a morpher, like me."

* * *

It was night time. Starfire stood out on the balcony, her battle suit ready and her eyes determined. Galfore stood beside her, sighing heavily.

"Oh, Starfire. How I wish I could accompany you." He growled.

"No, Galfore. I couldn't not accept the risk of you getting hurt and I must do this alone. You will wish me of the good luck?"

"Of course, Starfire."

"Then, I must go. Thank Morex for me." She said heavily. Galfore nodded and embraced her once more. Starfire lifted off the ground, waved and shot away, leaving a green arc following her.

"The innocent can never last." Said a voice from behind Galfore. He turned and faced Morex, who was looking sadly after her.

"Do not fret, Morex. The Princess shall rescue her friends and be in no danger." Galfore said, turning back to the moon. Morex left, heads hung low.

"But, that is what we hope, sire." He muttered and took off out the door.

Starfire soared over the stars, enjoying the breeze the seeped through her hair. Her eyes glimmered as she swerved a floating rock, inanimate in its own way. She pulled upwards and saw the faint spec that was Earth. She sped forwards, her hands pulled forwards as she raced to the planet. As it grew before her, her mind settled on a simple, but complex plan. She would first have to search for Death Blade, work out his security and then prepare herself for battle. To find out security, she would need to return to Titans Tower and use the mainframe computer. It was lucky Morex had shown her a good way of computing, or it would have taken life threatening guessing to get to her friends.

Suddenly, she realised something. This wasn't her, the happy joyful alien, but now she was a logical thinking alien, with a super suit and knowledge of tech. It troubled her that only a week before, all of this information would have gone straight over her head and she wouldn't be able to understand a single thing. But then, she hadn't been taught. Now she had strategies, patterns, battle plans. But she usually just used common sense. Don't get hit, make sure the others are uninjured and… save Robin. It brought tears to her eyes and she began to weep once more. She was lost inside with out Robin's aid. But, she needed to do this, for it would be good for the future and if Robin needed her aid in this way, she could be there by his side.

Starfire wiped the tears away thoroughly, as she began to descend down to land. As she landed, she felt the fear running through everyone's hearts. There were no Titans to protect them. One had supposedly run away. But as the crowd looked up, saw her face and recognized the auburn hair sweeping round her shoulders, hope filled their eyes and they cheered. Starfire blushed quickly and then flew upwards, waving merrily as though nothing was troubling her. It made her heart lift to see the people whoop and wave back, screaming cries of joy and thankfulness. She turned and began to fly over the buildings, for the hunt had begun.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter has been created! Thanks for all your reviews and I apologise for teh wait, as I finish school tomorrow and needed to do some evil DT work. God, I hate that subject, especially with the god damn evil teachers I have! They make you do yet more work even if your finished! THE HORROR, THE HORROR!

Well, I have made up a new story and have decided to calla vote if I should create it or not. Here's the summurary, I'll need you to excuse thelamenesss, I have just thought of it!

**Aliens and TT crossover. TitansTower has been invaded over night. Aliens have come, threating the Titanslives. But, they're not after all of them. They're after Starfire. Will Robin save her and the team before they're eaten? Will Robin confess his feelings to Starfire? RobXStar Discalimer, I do not own the copyright of Aliens or TT, but one day, I will. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
